Application software, also known as an application or an “App”, is a complete, self-contained program that performs a specific function directly for the user. Apps may be used to facilitate enterprise software, accounting software, office suites, graphics software, messaging and media players.
Messaging systems, such as instant messaging, Short Message System (SMS) and email, are typically text-based chatting communication between two or more people using a device such as a phone, PDA, laptop, personal computers or the like. The messages are conveyed over a network, such as the Internet.
In one currently available messaging App, a user may send a message to a recipient and specify a time span for that message to expire. When the time limit is reached, the message automatically deletes from the sender's device, recipient's device and server regardless of whether the message has been received or read. The messages are saved on the App's server which is purged every minute of the day. Another option in this messaging App, is the “delete on read” mode of operation which causes the message to delete itself 60 seconds after the recipient has opened the message.
Also currently available is a communication system that allows users with the same type of device and/or application to exchange messages in near real time utilizing a private server to transfer messages. This private server offers a secure means for the transmission of the message. In this system, a sender must know the recipient's PIN code which is an eight-digit letter/number code assigned to each device. In some applications, the sender and recipient must accept each other before this type of secure messaging may be engaged.
Emailing applications are available where an email return receipt may be requested. Recipients may block these automatic email return messages from being sent from their corresponding email application. These email applications may also have an option to retract an email message. Again, a recipient may block the automatic retraction of a message from their corresponding email application. The recipient may also set up their corresponding email application to provide a pop-up confirmation request for the recipient before the automatic retraction of a message.
In messaging systems available today, notifications for new messages are displayed when the user is logged into the App. Once a user logs out of the App, notifications for new messages are no longer displayed so the user is unaware of associated activity until logging back into the App.